The Three Witches of the Cul-De-Sac
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: The Kanker sisters managed to make a strange color cigar that makes anyone fall in love with someone. All it takes was a whiff of its smoke and they will enchanted to the first person they see. What could go wrong? A story requested by Barbacar. Part two - four are finally posted. Rated T (just in case). Genre: Humor, Romance and Slice of Life.
1. Chapter 1

**The Three Witches of the Cul-de-Sac**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

"Into the night did a full moon glow. Hovering around, three witches with a crow." A trio of sister said as one stirred an empty drum barrel filled with goo. The manic of the three laughed with glee as the silly one simply followed her lead. Tonight was a special time, they all were aware. Remember to be frightful, and above all, scared.

"A little more lime. Soon my shorty will be mine." Spoke the one with no eyes. The liquid began to fizzle and quickly began to leak. A clear sign that their mixture reached their peak.

"Sister Marie, you know what to do. Take a whiff and plunge them two."

Just as Marie took out the arrows of love, they were stopped by a pair of doves.

"Girls! It's dinner time!" Shouted their mother as she stood with her current lover. Her man was traditional with his teaching as he forced the girls to follow his upbringing.

The game was over, completion was near. They lowered the drum and made sure to stand clear. Their wonderful potion went down the drain, but not before leaving someone, something to gain. Two of her sister were already on their way to their home, leaving the blue girl pixie all alone. The object in question was so apparent, a strange color cigar most likely left from her parent.

It was a rather fat, pink and purple cigar, that it resembled the handle to a guard.

"Marie! Mom's calling for us!"

"Tell Mom, I'm going for a walk."

 **oooOOOooo**

Marie walked down the street around the cul-de-sac. Despite the night sky, it was only 6pm. There were still a few people around the area, but she didn't care as she lit up the cigar. Upon contact, the tip emitting a strange light that almost sparkled. She didn't think much of it at first as she placed the cigar between her lips.

Inhaling, she let out a sigh of relief. That felt really good as the act of exhale let out series of smoke. She was so caught up with the sensation that she didn't realize the smoke clouds perfectly resembling hearts as they scattered around the cul-de-sac. Kevin, with whom was tinkering with his bike was the first to inhale the vapor.

He was used to seeing smoke from his garage, that he was not too concerned with it as it entered through his garage and into his nostril. A moment later, his eyes lit up and then, nothing. He simply shrugged it off as he continued to tinker with his bike.

Minutes later, he heard some noises nearby. Curious, he walked out of his haven and into the streets. The street lights were on and he could see without a problem of whom was causing the ruckus. It was the Kanker sisters; well, two of them. Lee Kanker and May Kanker as the blonde sister was inside a trash can.

"I don't see her inside here." May said.

"Look harder. Mom wants her before 8." Lee ordered. As she looked around, she noticed one of those cul-de-sac kids looking at her. It was the one with the hat and bike. She was never really good with names, except when it concerns with the Eds. She wasn't even sure of her mom's boyfriend's name. Clarence? Or was it Francis? Any who, that kid was staring at her and she didn't like that one bit.

"Hey you! What are you staring at?" She shouted.

The boy in question said not a word. To him, her voice was smooth like silk despite their tone. For some reason, his heart was beating abnormally as he took a step forward; then another. Why? What was so special about this particular Kanker? He never felt this way for anyone of them. Why now?

"Who are you talking about?" May asked as she got out of the trash. She turned and spotted the boy. "Oh yeah... He's... I forget his name."

That was his cue as Kevin presented himself to the older Kanker. "Hey. The names Kevin..." He stood a mere two feet away as he took out his hat. "Your name is Lee. Right?"

"Whatzit tooya?" She asked with both her arms crossed.

Maybe she didn't get it, but the youngest one did. She smiled as she giggled.

"Well, I was wondering...would you like a night bike ride around the area?" He asked. Lee shook her head in surprise. Not one of the cul-de-sac kids like them, and here one was, offering a ride. _What's his angle?_

"Why should I?"

Luckily for him, May stepped in. Her sister may be fixated on No Neck Eddy, but for once, there was a boy interested in her. This could be a nice change of pace for her older sister. "Wait Lee! Maybe you could go around the cul-de-sac with him and look for Marie. It's like a lot faster than walking."

The older sister pondered on the idea for a bit. "I guess...a trip around the cul-de-sac wouldn't hurt."

"Oh right! Be right back." Kevin exclaimed as he left to get his bike. May recommenced with her giggles.

"What's eating you?" Lee asked.

"Oh nothing. Please don't be mean to him. He is helping us after all." May said as Kevin was pedaling his way to them.

"Yeah yeah..." Lee said before getting on the bike. She wrapped around his body as she looked away. Sitting behind a boy in a bicycle was rather embarrassing for her, especially when it wasn't Eddy.

"Hold on tight." Kevin said which she did, and they were off. May waved her arms at them as they disappeared. Boy was her sister lucky. If only a boy would find her interesting, that would be great.

She continued with her search for Marie. They only had about an hour left before they have to return home. Where could she have gone? The second heart shaped smoke slowly descended to a home of a Nazz Van Bartonschmeer.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of Part One**

 **Author's Note:**

 **Here is another requested story. I hope Barbacar likes how part one turned out. I began writing this story with three parts completed. I delayed their arrival to FF mainly because I was feeling down. I only recently began writing again with more zing.** **H** **ope you all** **liked** **this and the many more to come.**

 **Oh and lastly, I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I will continue it until I can't no more.** _ **-**_ _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Three Witches of the Cul-de-Sac**

 **PART 2**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

"Do we really have to do this Sockhead?" The number one scammer said as both he and Double D walked over to Ed's place.

"Yes Eddy. You know that Ed is unable to leave the house until Sarah forgives him, and the only way we can help him, is by apologizing to her for nearly destroying her doll collection." Double D said as he continued to drag Eddy through Ed's front yard. Hours ago, the Eds had come up with a plan to repair worn out possession, for a price.

The idea seemed legit and practical. The only problem, Double D was the only one capable to make the repairs. Only with his extent of knowledge and experience did they have a working business. What they failed to calculate was the huge demands around the neighborhood as everyone brought their most valuable possessions.

Kevin brought in his bike that had a broken chain. Nazz broke in a deflated yoga ball. Johnny had a poorly trimmed bonsai tree. What a surprise! Jimmy brought in his broken microwave. Everything seemed to be going fine as Double D gave Ed and Eddy the supplies he needed for each case. A simple process of him repairing and them acquiring. It wasn't until Sarah brought in her collection of dolls that things became overwhelmed for the brainiac.

He had just finished with the repairs on Jimmy's microwave. In fact, he was planning to close the shop for the day but Eddy persuaded him when Sarah took out a full five dollar bill. Eddy was always irrational when money was involved. Today was no exception as he took the bill with glee.

There were multiple tears on a few them with a one or two missing a button for their eyes. He tried to get Sarah to come back the next day, but she "insisted" to get it done by the late afternoon. Unable to avoid the inevitable disaster, Double D reluctantly took the additional workload. He really wished that he could break out from dealing with Eddy's scam.

As he began his repairs, Sarah waited on a chair. The chair was brought out by Eddy as she continued to tap her foot impatiently, Her eyes were staring intensely at his hands as he made the repairs. It made the work the more difficult and the more tiresome.

Noticing how upset his client was getting. Eddy felt it was a good idea that Ed and him did some of the repairs as well. Something he did without consulting with Double D. He gave Ed a doll that had a missing button. What a disaster that turned out as Ed cut the head of poor Tiffany Sanchez. A doll that Sarah received from Jimmy for her birthday a few months ago.

Double D was finished with the first one when he noticed the damage the other Eds did as Sarah jumped on top of them. That how their afternoon ended in such a high note. Ed got grounded while Eddy refunded her money. All in all, the business was a success as they made $4.50 from the rest of the children. The problem was that Ed could no longer leave the house for a whole month. **ONE MONTH.**

Double D felt that an apology was in order. Perhaps Sarah would agree to talk to her mother about forgiving poor Ed. Standing by their door, Double D rang the doorbell.

"Come on Eddy! Do it for Ed. He is our friend after all." Double D insisted as he waited patiently for Sarah.

Eddy had his arms crossed as he looked away, annoyed.

Unbeknown for the Eds, a peculiar heart shape smoke began to descend through the chimney of Ed's house. Entering the house, it made its way through the house until it finally stopped in the kitchen. There, it found its target. A red hair girl that was preparing a bowl of soup for herself as her mother and father left to attend some business party.

Hearing the bell, she felt no need to get the door. She didn't really care who it was. She was still mad for what happened to her stuffed dollies as she waited for the water to boil. Hearing the doorbell once again, she let out a scream of frustration. Whoever that was, she was now planning to rip them a new one as she stomped her way through the kitchen. When she got halfway through, a sudden smoke cloud fell on top of her.

She began to cough as she tried to wave the cloud away.

"What?" She said as she looked around. She was curious from where that smoke cloud came from, but decided to ignore it as the bell rang once again.

When the two Eds heard footsteps approaching the door, Double D felt the time was right. He quickly stood behind Eddy. It made sense if Eddy did the apology since he was the one that told Ed to help with the repairs. So Eddy should take direct actions. The door finally opened to reveal Sarah on the other side.

Seeing the red hair brat, Eddy began his half-hearted apology. "So I heard you were mad over what happened to your stupid dolls. I think you should get over it. There, can you please get Ed."

Double D was baffled. "What was that! How was that an apology?" He cried.

"Hey, I tried." Eddy insisted as he turned his attention to the girl. "So, what will it be?" He asked the sister of their friend.

Double D was indeed scared as Sarah's wrath left a permanent scar in his body. Before she could react, his body was already doing the reacting. He flinched and waited for the inevitable. Eddy, oblivious or more like uninterested, simply stared into the face of the dragon. The only thing, she wasn't a dragon. No. Standing there, was a lovestruck girl with her eyes staring at the first person she saw.

Eddy.

"Of course since you asked so nicely. Why don't we talk about this inside. I made soup." Sarah said, gesturing for Eddy to enter. Eddy smirked at Double D and walked right in. Just as Double D tried to get in, Sarah reached out an arm blocking his path. "Just him." She said with her usual tone before closing the door in Double D's face.

"Oh my..." Double D said as his friend entered the dragon's dwelling. Was it a trap for his poor friend?

Inside, Eddy waited no time as he took a seat by the kitchen table and asked about his tall strong friend. Sarah smiled as she walked toward him and insisted that they eat first and talk later. She turned around and checked on the soup.

"Um...where's Double D?" Asked Eddy. The room was vacant as it was just them two.

"Double who?" Sarah asked in a carefree tone as she walked back with two bowls of soup. "Oh him, he said he had to go. Something must have come up."

"That traitor!" Eddy yelled as he slammed his hand on the wooden table.

"Now...now... I'm sure it's fine. After all, now we can talk. Just the two of us." That last line was spoken with a sigh of relieve from Sarah's part as she stared into his eyes.

"Sure... I guess."

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of Part Two**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I am so sorry for not uploading this sooner. I have surprisingly found myself to be lazy these past few weeks. I will try to upload the next part today. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know how it turned out. Onto the next part! -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Three Witches of the Cul-de-Sac**

 **PART 3**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Double D sat on the front porch of Ed's house, thinking on what to do. Sarah clearly separated them, but why? Did she plan to get back at Eddy? Should he intervene? Then again, Eddy did have coming. As he continued his pondering, a girl passed back. As she walked by, she noticed the brainiac over there and smiled.

"Hey Double D."

That girl was Marie as she walked toward him. She still felt the need to keep clear from her place. Being around Double D helped that as she sat down beside him. She still had that cigar around her lips as she took another inhale of the stuff.

"Marie! What on earth is that!?" Cried Double D as he latched his hands onto her shoulders. Marie internally smiled as she liked when Double D took initiative. His grip was quite firm as she found them very endearing.

"Don't worry about it. It's just some cigar I found on the floor. No biggie." The moment she spoke those words, Double D took the cigar off her lips.

"Don't you understand the potential risks for smoking, much less inhaling something from the ground. Who knows where this has been." He said.

Marie smiled before blowing the smoke out toward his face.

"Then maybe you should do something about it." Marie said as she leaned toward him. He coughed a bit by her attack, but then became fixated on her lips. The smoke has a sweet odor that he found fascinating. The idea of the sweetness resurfacing through her lips appeared in his mental domain. Before he knew it, Marie placed a small kiss on his lips.

Usually, she gave a small peck when it was just them. If she was with her sisters, then it would be a bit sloppy and exaggerated. When she pulled back a bit, she discovered his lips returning for another. Then another. And another. She couldn't believe it. Double D was now kissing her slowly and unsteadily. She had to pull away, to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Whoa Double D. Are you feeling alright?"

"Honestly...I'm not sure. When you kissed me just now, it felt different. It tasted abnormally sweet." He then shook his head as the trance began to wear off a bit by his rationality. He pulled away and quickly apologized. He forced himself onto her and he made sure she knew that as he continued with his apology.

"Wait Double D." She got him to stop. "I liked that...that side of you...it's kind of cool." Marie said as she turned away, embarrassed. Something was clearly wrong if Marie was feeling bashful. Usually she was like an animal, hunting her prey. Instead, she was shuffling her arms together like some girly girl and blushing tremendously. What's worse, she was actually happy about it.

"Right...well, do you want to go to the Candy Store? They extended their hours of operation. So we should have enough time to buy something. My treat?"

Marie returned her sight onto him, a small smiling forming on her lips. "I would like that."

Marie then reached out to grab the cigar, only to throw it away. Double D, for a moment, became worried that she made it a habit to smoke, but seeing her discarding that odd looking cigar put his worries to rest as they walked with their arms latched. He grabbed her hand and put them in his sweater pouch to keep warm. After all, when the sun began to drop, so too the temperature. She gave a quick kiss on the cheeks before resuming their walk to the candy store.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **End of Part Three**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Part Three is complete.** **I really enjoyed this one since I found them extremely cute and sweet.** **As always, please let me** **know how** **I did with this and the entire story. This was done as per a request and I hope you and everyone else enjoyed this. There** **are only** **two more parts left for the completion of this story. Hopefully I can post them soon. -** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Three Witches of the Cul-de-Sac**

 **PART 4**

 **by sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

Despite the disappearance of the cigar, one more smoke cloud existed as it made its way through the cul-de-sac. The sun was in the midst of disappearing from the sky as most of the children were indoors or in the midst of entering in some edifice. The only exclusion was the son of a shepherd. He was still working in his family land as he continued to plow the earth for his crops.

Being a farmer in both mind and body, Rolf had no complaints for the hard labor he was performing. He was raised for such a life after all. The children that passed by would sometime wonder, how he managed to work so hard for so little.

What they had, was little. The poor city dwellers knew not what they were talking about. Rolf had an abundance. No one could match with what he had. That was something the son of a shepherd was proud of. Putting down his colonial instrument that made the earth plowed by his will, he let out a sigh of relief. The daily chores were completed, meaning the rest of the evening was left for his own personal device. He took out his shirt and allowed the cool breeze to remedied his sweaty back.

"Hey Rolf!" Shouted a voice from the side.

His head turned toward the source of the voice. There stood Nazz Van Bartonschmeer as she waved at him. Most people did not know her full name, which was something that surprised the shepherd boy since it was usually customary for friends to know such basic information of their friends.

Perhaps it was due to the length of her name that left people startled to remember. Perhaps it was something entirely off his mark. No matter. He waved back at the girl before slowly making his way to her. It would be rude not to perform the common chit-chat upon a given opportunity or so it was told by his One-eyed Great Nana. What a fine woman she was.

"Hello there Fuss Bucket Nazz Girl."

Nazz let out a chuckle as she looked to her hairy friend. "Um dude, you can just call me Nazz."

"That what I said...Fuss Bucket Nazz Girl"

There he goes again as Nazz simply shook her head. Rolf was Rolf. Despite their cultural difference, she still considered him a genuine friend. They usually talk together during lunch period with their other friend Kevin. Rolf also participated in any volunteer services she signed up for; something she liked about her foreign friend.

"Okay... so did you understand what Ms. Schummer wanted from us for Friday's volunteer?"

Rolf had to tilt his head. "Does the common rural life over complicate the mind of a city dweller?"

"Just a bit." Nazz spoke honestly.

Rolf then asked if Nazz have any free time right now. She nodded as he guided her to a small patch he've been working on. He tried to explain to her that their assignment was to simply relocate a couple of plants to a patch by the school. From there, they must maintain it by watering and removing anything within their soil that was detrimental to their growth.

"Oh, I think I'm getting it now."

"Of course you are. You are far superior in anything you put your mind to."

"Wow, Rolf. Thanks." That made her day as she cleaned her hands from the dirt on the ground with his water hose. Just as she was about to leave, she noticed a puff of smoke hovering close to Rolf. Despite her usual composure, Nazz was very frantic when it came to smoking. Her father was a heavy user when he was still alive. Then, after her fifth grade graduation, he passed away from cancer. It took quite a toll on her and her mother. Her mother was all she had left, and even then it wasn't complete. She established that smoking killed her father, and vowed to never smoke.

Seeing that weird cloud making its way toward her friend, it brought something within that she didn't know she had. It may have been illogical in her part, but she felt like the strange cloud was going to take a friend from her. **NOT AGAIN.**

Pushing Rolf clear of the track, she held her breath as she closed her eyes. The crisis was averted as the smoke dissipate into nothingness. Upon opening her eyes, she realized that she was all over Rolf and his body. As she pulled apart from his person, she inadvertently inhaled a very small puff that appeared by her nostril. She let out a blushed, apologizing to her friend for her sudden action.

"Sorry Rolf." She outstretched a hand for him.

"That is, how you say, quite alright?" He took her help as he lifted himself up. Upon contact of his hand, something strange happened. She felt extremely warm, but more than that, she felt anxious. The self-possessed girl was actually nervous. It wasn't a big anxiety, but something small. She could tell something changed within her.

Something intrinsic. She suddenly found Rolf...cute? Not overly handsome like the male models she had on her room in the form of posters, but cute. Everything about him that she once saw as just Rolf, transformed to Rolf. In other words, it was not just Rolf, but Rolf.

"Um...you may let go. Thank you." Rolf said when he noticed that she had yet to let go of his hand. It was then that the state of confusion overshadowed his conscious as he stared into his friend. Nazz simply flared up, resembling that of a radish as she apologized; letting go in the process.

"Are you alright there Fuzz Bucket Nazz?"

Then something inside her began to ponder. What if... " Say Rolf..."

"Yes?"

"Can you call me Nazz?"

"That's what I said, Fuzz Bucket Nazz."

"No... I mean...just Nazz."

"Why?" The colonial boy asked. His friend was acting unusual. Out of their whole group, she was the one that kept her composure as she followed through at her own pace. Seeing her like this, actually struck a chord. A sense of worrisome began to draw near at his core as he waited for her response.

She hid her eyes through her bangs as she pleaded once more. "I really want to hear you say my name and nothing else. Please. Rolf."

Sighing, he submitted to her will. As he inhaled the required breath of life, his brain began to make the alteration. As he spoke the word, it almost came out as a whisper. "NAZZ."

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of Part Four**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Wow. I actually found time to finish editing this part. I'm glad I did as I found them surprisingly well-suited. Please let me know how I did. There is one more part left for I am done with this and hope you stay tuned to it. s _orrowXdarkness_**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Three Witches of the Cul-de-Sac**

 **PART 5**

 _ **by sorrowXdarkness**_

 **oooOOOooo**

Through the night, many things began to chance. For one, a Kanker girl with a jock. A pair that made for a powerful couple. They both continued to look for her sister as Lee kept her grip on his back. The ride around the cul-de-sac was pleasant if not strange. It didn't feel wrong. Just strange. This was felt by both as neither one spoke a word to each other. The only thing that made a sound was Lee calling for her sister as Kevin continued to pedal.

"So... Hey." Spoke the driver as he passed the same house for the third time.

"What?" The red hair girl as she kept her eyes on their surroundings. She purposely averted from looking at him as the mere sight now began to cause her disturbance. A disturbance from within. It was something that she found annoying, but couldn't put the blame onto him.

"Maybe we should check elsewhere?" Insisted the jock.

"You got somewhere in mind, Bub?" Spoke the girl.

"Yeah. One place does come to mind." He said as he made the change. "Hold on tight!" He spoke as he shifted gears and sped off. The warning was abrupt, but the Kanker girl reacted as she tightened her grip.

For another, a loud mouth spoiled girl with a money craving troll. They both held a strong vocal shriek when provoked. Then again, as they had their meal, they were surprisingly quiet. The girl held a strong lovestruck smile as she stared into his eyes. The boy felt anxious as he found it hard to eat his soup with her staring like that.

"Um...so about Ed?"

She continued with that strange smile. "What about him?"

"Can you find it in your heart to forgive him? He is your brother after all." He found himself saying. He felt a bit disgusted that he was taking Double D's approach for this matter, but he gets like that when anxious.

Sarah pondered for a moment as she looked toward the ceiling. "Okay."

"Yes!" He said, doing a victory pose as he stood up on the chair.

Sarah found that adorable. "But..." Sarah added, putting a damper on Eddy's victory.

"But?" He asked. A bit scared of what to come.

"You and me have to go on a little picnic together."

The next, a country boy with a city girl. Both lived a different life as he worked on the fields while she did not. She never had any real struggles as she kept her pace on things, but that didn't mean she wasn't willing to. He got dirty from the work he does on the land. She was willing to understand his life and participate in his cultures just as he already done with hers. All she needed, was a chance.

"I don't love you Go-Go Nazz girl."Spoke the son of a shepherd as he continued with his efforts to push off his friend. Since he spoke her name without a title, she had been all over him. Literally. All he said was "Nazz" and his friend nearly gave him a heart attack as she embraced not of nowhere.

That wasn't entirely weird. But when she began to plant light kisses, then it became an issue. He pushed her off, only for her to return for another. He asked what sort of witchery was this? Did he inadvertently cast a spell onto his friend? If so, how do one undo that enchantment?

"Come on Rolf. Don't be like that. Let's take it slow and see where it goes." Insisted the cheerleader as she held his arm close to her.

"Must Rolf repeat himself?" He said. "Rolf asks, what part of it do you not understand?"

"The part where we can't we try?" She asked in a serious and worried tone. Rolf let out a deep sigh. She was really devoted for this interaction. Knowing the full procedures of courting, Rolf submitted to the dame. He allowed her several tries to see if anything sticks. After all, she was willing and now, so was he.

And finally, a nerd with a bad girl. The two so completely the opposite that any form of common ground would be impossible. **FALSE.** Double D never gave her the time of day to really get to know Marie Kanker. Not until today.

"Double D, you really don't have to do this." Marie said as they walked toward the cashier with their bags of treat. Upon entering the candy store, Marie had the strong desire for something very sour. Without much thought, she poured a bunch of sour apple into a bag. When she was done, the bag accumulated $2 worth of treats. She honestly felt bad for letting Double D pay her candies. He already made his own bag of candies, but kept his conviction to pay for them both.

"Don't worry about it. Let's say I was well-prepared." He took out $4 dollars worth in quarters.

He gave the money to the cashier and they now began to leave the candy store. Marie felt extremely warm by his actions as she latched herself onto his arm. Before they completely left the candy store, she spoke. "Thank you Double D."

"You're welcome...Marie." He said as he surprised her with a kiss on the lips. It was so quick and so soft, it took her a moment to realize that it just happened. She smiled upon the realization before giving one last peck before they left the store.

 **"** **Found them."**

Double D and Marie turned to the left to find Kevin and Lee on a bike.

"What did I say? Candy store is a prime place to check." Kevin said as Lee got off his bicycle.

"Marie! Do you have any idea what time it is?" Asked the eldest of the three sisters. The blue hair girl completely forgot about her curfew. She was having a swell time with her Double D. She was planning to tell Lee that time went past her as she spent them with her boyfriend, but hesitated. They kissed and went on a date. So were they finally dating?

"I do apologize Lee. I really wanted to take her to the candy store. In all honestly, I was planning to walk her home." He said, stepping in for her.

"Is that right?" Lee asked, crossing her arms below her chest.

"But of course. I want to spend as much time as I can with my girlfriend." He said as he gripped her hands and brought them close. Marie gave an "Aww, really?" response as her boyfriend responded yes.

Lee was surprised. The Eds were never one to volunteer their time for them. But if her sister was happy and they were finally dating, who was she to go against it. "Alright. Be sure she gets home before 8:30. I'll explain it to mom."

"I will. We will be there." Double D said firmly.

"Good. Let's go." Lee said as she walked toward Kevin and got on his bike once again. "Take me home." She said softly.

"Okay." He said as he turned around and went the other direction, leaving the two children to themselves.

"Your name is Kevin, right?" Asked the eldest sister.

"That's right."

"Thank you." Lee said as she held both arms and head close to his body. It was extremely unlike her, but it felt like the right call. Along the way, she felt her heart shifting toward a new direction. Before she knew it, she fell asleep through the sound of his bike zooming across the cul-de-sac.

 **oooOOOooo**

 **-End of Part Five**

 **Author's Notes:**

 **There you have it. All five parts uploaded and posted on the site. Hope this was something you enjoyed. I may write more of this "requested universe", but only time will tell. - _sorrowXdarkness_**


End file.
